


Nothing to be ashamed of

by short_stack_100



Series: Ways we say 'I Love you' [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Eventual Smut maybe, F/F, Fluff, Genderqueer Lexa, Knotting Dildos, Non-binary character, Nursing Kink, Other, Porn With Plot, Puppy Play, SO MUCH FLUFF, mentions of dysphoria, nervous lexa, open to prompts, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are a particularly kinky couple however, Lexa has one kink that they are scared about revealling...so they hide it.  Which doesnt go very well because women always figure out the truth, especially Clarke.  <br/>or<br/>Kinky couple get super fluffy and sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke trudged through the front door after a surprisingly easy day at work and to top it off, she got to leave a full two hours early - the sun began to sink behind the trees - light streaming through the windows, filtered by the trees.  The light created a beautiful pattern on the livingroom floor.  Not a sound to break the serenity.

Clarke dropped her backpack just under the island bench and pulled up a seat and kicked her flats off her feet.  The penny dropped - it was far too silent.  

Where was Lexa?

Lexa was almost always in the kitchen to greet her after work...and her car was out the front.  Clarke furrowed her brow and pursed her lips, “Lexa?  Baby i’m home...”.  No reply.  Clarke dropped off the stool and walked down the hallway to their bedroom, checking the bathroom and study on her way.  Lexa wasn’t on their bed either...despite their love for afternoon naps.  

The blonde was walking back into the kitchen as she saw a lump move on the fluffy rug in front on their couch.  Clarke knew who it was immediately, even surrounded by the blanket and unusual position.  The brunette was curled up in a position that looked like the fetal position...but different.  Lexa loved the couch...literally like it was her own child.  They had gone to IKEA to look for a new coffee table and ended up with the grey corner couch, the royal blue armchair and a rustic and old looking but new coffee table...and a new fluffy rug that matched the pillows and armchair.   All because lexa sat herself down on the couch and pouted like a 5-year-old until clarke agreed.  

Which is why Clarke always says “I have a 23 year old” when someone asks her if she has any children.  Lexa hates it...kinda…

Clarke stood there, leaning on the bench for a bit; thinking.  Why the hell would lexa sleep on the rug instead of the bed or couch?  I know they are strange...really strange but this is different.  The blonde stepped as quietly and smoothly as possible, moving towards the couch to sit on it.  Her feet a few inches from Lexa’s back - no way was she going to wake the sleeping lump.  Last time that happened they had one less working lamp and a Clarke that figured out she didn’t like one-sided pillow fights.  Especially as lexa is a particularly muscular person...not like it’s a bad thing in most other ways.  

Instead, Clarke decided to lay back on the couch and go into the realm of ‘Hay Day’ on the ipad...it had been a while.  That was until she opened up the screen and tumblr was open...with the search reading ‘puppy play’.  Lexa had been doing some searching apparently.

Clarke was a very well informed person in regards to kinky shit.  Recently they had drilled hooks and rings into their bead and bought some cotton rope, after Lexa had confessed one of their kinks.  Promising that there were more but wanting to ‘take things slowly, baby steps even’.  The penny dropped a second time that day for Clarke.  Lexa is into pet play...to be more accurate ‘puppy play’.

The blonde just couldn’t help herself, she had to know more.  Taking one more look at the soundly sleeping Lexa; still curled up just like a puppy would.  All that’s missing is the drool all over the rug.  Happy that they would be asleep for a while, Clarke looked back to the screen in front of her.  Scrolling slowly.  Taking everything in.  

There were so many different things.  Clarke had done some basic research way back, when Lexa had first expressed the fact she had some kinks.  The blonde decided to cover all her bases and look at just about every ‘common’ kink in the community - pet play being one of them.  The pictured ranged from very very sexual to totally platonic and playful.  And adorable. There was one particular photo that amused Clarke, made her smile; there was a human pup and their handler in the short video, the puppy was getting all dressed up in their puppy gear.  The caption read, “Taking pup to a little mosh tonight, getting her all puppied up.  Doesn’t she look just so cute?”.  Clarke sat there and watched the 5-minute video.  Looking at how the leather harness was draped across her chest and making a mental note that a sports bra would be necessary for that part.  And almost dropping the ipad when the pup was having her tail put in, the plug on the back was so round and wide.  Clarke thought to herself ‘Lexi is going to need some training if they wants a tail’.  ANd finally the knee pads and paws were wrapped onto the pups hands and knees.  It looked like such an intimate process, the handler was looking after their pups needs...emotional and physical.  Beautiful.

Clarke set the ipad down to her side and slumped back into the pillows on the couch - wondering how long Lexa had felt like this.  Wondering how long Lexa had been doing this kind of thing while she was out. Wondering how far this extended into Lexa.  

Lexa had always been playful and sometimes even like a bio dog in some ways, “You didn’t have to hide this from me Lexy… I do love you.”, Clarke said softly, leaning back up to rest her elbows on her knees to look down at the sleeping figure.

Lexa shifted slightly, turning onto her belly and her legs scooted up underneath her, pushing ‘that wonderful ass’ as Clarke liked to call it, into the air a little.  But it quickly fell to the side and came down on the carpet; this woke Lexa.  Her eyes fluttered open and closed for a few seconds.  To say that Clarke panicked a little...would be an understatement.  She thought to herself of so many different ways to handle this situation but none...worked out in the end.  So she stayed silent and waited for Lexa.  

The brunette hummed and stretched her arms and legs out infront of her, shuddering a little as her muscles tensed and relaxed.  Sleepy bliss encompassed her as the blanket did, completely.  Lexa flipped and shifted onto her back, eyes going wide as she sees Clarke’s feet and then those blue eyes.  Lexa would have jumped six-feet in the air if they had been fully awake.  Instead they froze.

Clarke saw the shock and fear in her partners eyes; her instincts took over.  Without a single word, she slipped down off the couch and sat on the floor cross-legged just beside Lexa and moved her hand to gently caress their cheek, cupping it and leaning over to kiss their forehead.  Whispering quietly, “It's okay Lex, you are safe.  I promise.  I'm right here with you”.  The words seemed to settle Lexa, her legs and arms dropped to her side as she rolled on her side to face up at the blonde who she loved with her entire heart.  Hoping that everything would be okay.  

Clarke has always been a super understanding person...even after all these years she has had to deal with the brunettes Shenanigans.  Lexa spoke then, “Ummmm...”, and tried again, “Hi...there, Clarke...”, their voice shaking a little with their body.

“Hey there sleepy head”, the blonde quipped playfully, “have a nice cat nap?”.  She couldn’t help but internally give herself a high-five for that almost pun (totally awesome pun if you ask me).  Lexa nodded slowly as a wide yawn captured her and made her whine quietly.  But Clarke definitely heard it.  

“Clarke...so uh...yeah” Words completely failed the brunette, they had no idea what to do.  

“It’s okay, i do understand this and you.”, seeing the nerves in Lexa drove her to say one more thing, “I’m not going anywhere, i promise.  So let’s get that little bit of drool off the corner of your mouth...” she extended the last few words as she licked her thumb and rubbed away the drool marks and continued talking, “and now maybe we could talk more?”.  Lexa’s body relaxed totally at that affirmation but, that talk sounded a little daunting.  

“I don't feel like cooking tonight, i don’t think you do either so what about we order some pizza and garlic bread? In the meantime, why don’t you just relax here for a bit and i'll go order.  Mkay?”

Lexa nodded.  But they knew that the few minutes that Clarke was away in the study would be the most uncomfortable three minutes of the day.   

What had Clarke seen?

What had she thought?

What does she think of me now?

In their frantic attempt to make it better, Lexa slipped up onto the couch and sat up straight.  Doing their best to emulate ‘normality’.  It felt so weird...it was like gender and body dysphoria all over again.  Just in a different way.  The three minutes passed so slowly, until Clarke appeared from the hallway again, with her wallet landing on the kitchen counter.  Clarke moved over to the couch, picking up the ipad and sitting where it was; the screen was still open and on tumblr.  Lexa instantly looked away from Clarke and fidgeted with the pillow in her lap.

Clarke spoke softly, crossing her legs and turning to face a red faced Lexa,“Baby, you know there is no such thing as kink shaming in this house and i’m not about to break that rule.  Honestly, i want to make you happy and if you want i’d like to hear more about what ‘pet play’ and ‘puppy play’ means to you.”.  Clarke reached out with her hands and replaced the pillow in Lexa’s hands with her own.  

Lexa spoke slowly and carefully, “Puppy play...i've been interested for a few months...since you took this job actually.  All this time alone has given me time to think and explore.  I feel like that a lot to be honest, but you are around me almost all the time so i take advantage of the time when you are at work.”

“Why did you hide this from me?  You know how we are with each other; transparent.  We communicate”

“I know...I know.  I was afraid, still am that you will think of me differently and think i'm a freak or something.”

“Sweetie, we both know you do a lot of really flipping wierd stuff.  Remember that time you decided to tie doughnuts to our ceiling fan and eat them all while the fan was spinning.” they both laughed, albeit for a short time, “you also decided to buy that walking alarm clock to try and get me out of bed during the week, and how it ended up at the bottom of the spa.”

“I can't really forget that...it had a good life anyways...all two weeks of it”

The pair continued to absentmindedly play with eachothers hands, Clarke spoke again, “The thing is Lex, you do alot of wierd things...a lot.  But, this isn't one of them.  Not weird.  Honestly, you looked really cute all curled up like a pup.  Really.”

Lexa perked up a little, “Really?”

“Let me remind you of another rule in this house, “no lying.  I mean it, i wouldn’t lie to you.  And the way you whined a little as you yawned and stretched was absolutely adorable” as Clarke said those words, her voice filled with all the love she has for Lexa.  Who now has very pink cheeks and is trying to hide them.

“Thankyou...i aim to please” the brunette said quietly yet lovingly.

“You do very well...if last night was anything to go by” Clarke quipped, sending them both into giggles.  Lexa flipping down into the blondes lap as her abs began to ache.  Both of them stayed like that for a while, enjoying eachothers company.  Clarke’s slender hands playing with the brunettes long wavy hair as Lexa hummed contentedly in her lap.  

“Feeling better now, Lex?” the blonde asked softly, Lexa just nodded and didnt even bother to open her eyes, “I was definitely right, you are so cute like this.  I could totally get used to this”.

Lexa opened her eyes to meet the blonde’s gaze, “you could?”

“Well i don’t know much about what you want from this as a whole, but in saying that i could totally see myself going along with you and looking for a collar and maybe a hood or a harness and even your own puppy dick or something - i know how much you like our fantasy dicks when i wear them.  Especially that werewolf one...”

Lexa’s whole body shuddered at the thought of having her own canine dick to use or have it used on her.  Especially if it had one of those big and round knots that would make them feel so stretched and full...thoroughly fucked they would be.  Clarke felt the shudder, “Sound good?”

“God yes.  How do you know so much already...i thought you didn’t really look into these things much.”

“The real giveaway was the tumblr pages on your ipad, to be completely honest.  But i’ve done some research over the last year or so...i’m not an innocent at all!  I thought you would have realised that by now, lexa.” Clarke said plainly, but the playfulness in her voice wasn’t missed either.

“Im glad...i didnt really want to explain it” Lexa sighs in relief as her head falls back into Clarke’s lap.

Clarke clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth three times for effect, “I think i do need you to explain some stuff...not every human pup is the same.  You should know that.” Clarke sucks in a breath, “Do you want to be a pup all the time or is it just a when i really feel like it?  Are you going to hump me like all the other dogs? Do you want a bowl on the floor?  Do you want to go for walks or to events like this?  Do you want a playmate?  Do you want to be trained and disciplined?  Do you want a tail and a collar or harness?”

The brunette did the same as Clarke and ucked a huge breath in, “Just when i feel like it, probably, yes please, brilliant idea, I’d love one, that would be cool, a tail and harness would be awesome”, Lexa almost broke out into laughter, “I hope you heard that because i will definitely not be repeating myself”.  


	2. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes a few mental leaps; Lexa mounts Clarke and sends her into oblivion.

Clarke pulled the covers up, relishing in the warmth, yet the brunette just stood by the door.  Watching.  Clarke sighed, “Lexa...are you going to come to bed or just stand in the doorway for the rest of the night?”.

Lexa shook their head a little, breaking away from their internal monologue for a moment, “Im thinking...so much has gone on tonight.  Honestly, im surprised im not sleeping on the couch tonight...”

Clarke chuckles, motioning for her partner to come to the bed.  Lexa slinks up onto the bed and lays above the covers next to the blonde.  “I love you Lexa, and this is just a little bit more of me to love and to learn about.  Im glad i got to know of this...even if there is so much more for me to learn”.

Lexa turned on the bed to face Clarke, “I uh...actually planned on taking you to a convention of sorts.  Its like...lots of kinky people.  Not just pet play but other kinks too...it will only take out a weekend and its not too far from here so...think about it?”, the blush was relentless in Lexa’s cheeks.

Clarke laughed softly and pressed a short and soft kiss to the brunette’s cheek, “id love to go...but ill need some more details and to look at it and stuff.  There is always more to learn.  Maybe we will meet some people too.  But in the meantime...i have kinda been preparing a surprise of my own for you”

Lexa can only raise an eyebrow, unsure as to what kind of surprise this might be, “Are you going to ask me to go and get some chocolate from the fridge and a monkey is going to jump out and hit me in the face with a pie?”, feigning complete seriousness.  

Clarke burst out in laughter, “no no you silly goof, you remember how you get little sometimes and want to nurse...aand how a few months ago we discussed maybe trying to get me to lactate so you can drink my milk...”, the brunette nods slowly as the blush in her cheeks returns, “well i did some research and there are three hormones that i need to have higher levels of...so i discussed our situation with our doctor and i got the pills to help that along”.

By this point exa’s eyes were wide and her cheeks were as red as tomatoes...so were the tips of her ears, “okayy….”

Clarke continued quietly, “ive been taking those pills for the last two months and ive been producing a little...havent you been wondering why my boobs are so tender and stuff?”

The first penny dropped for lexa, “Well...i uh-I noticed it and guess i just didn’t make the connection...i had no idea.  Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That would take away the meaning of a ‘surprise’ now wouldn’t it?”, Lexa couldnt argue with that, so they just nodded, “so whenever you want some, whether you feel little or not...feel free.  I’m your personal milk bottle now.”, they both burst into a fit of giggles like teenagers or small children up to no good.  

“Well thankyou for this...maybe we could go to sleep now though” Lexa said quietly as she slipped under the covers, “Today was a big day...i think we both know that”.

********

Clarke had gone out early the next day, leaving Lexa still curled up on the bed - after a particularly enlightening chat with Lexa -  finding herself in the parking lot of the local petbarn.  Clarke could feel her heart beating away in her chest as she tightened her hands around the steering wheel.  Three songs passed before the blonde left the car and walked through the sliding doors into the cool air of the store.  Without hesitation, she ran through the list that lexa had told her as she walked tentatively towards the ‘Dog’ section.  

Lexa wanted to come with her, but was also one hundred percent sure that the minute they saw the collars and beds and toys that they would slip into puppy space.  A headspace that the blond had grown to absolutely love over the last 24 hours; the brunette hardly left the headspace.  Except to explain things to Clarke on occasion. 

Clarke stood in front of a section of shelves and hooks...collars, toys and beds were all there.  The blonde had no idea where to start...she definitely needed Lexa to help with this.  Biting the bullet,  Clarke turned around and walked back out the door - promising to herself that she come back with Lexa.  She wanted everything to be perfect for her little pup. 

********

It became very obvious that being a pup wasn't just an innocent thing for Lexa.  Clarke discovered this as an almost frantic brunette was struggling with the latch on their ‘toy box’ - the dampness on their briefs didn't help them either.  Clarke knew exactly what Lexa wanted.  But she flicked the latch and went back out to the living room - only to be followed a minute or so later by a crawling brunette with a dildo between their teeth...and the harness for it.

The penny dropped for the third time - Lexa had always had the most powerful and draining orgasms when they got to fuck the blonde when she was on her hands and knees.  And now that Clarke thought about it, Lexa did seem to enjoy the animalistic side of that position too.  

The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle to herself and give the brunette a soft scratch behind the ear as they sat down between her legs on the rug and dropped the harness and royal blue dick in her lap.  

The message was very clear but, Clarke asked anyway, “what do you want, pup?”.

Lexa threw her dagger-eyes; they knew from the heightened pitch of the blondes tone that she was playing.  The brunette huffed in annoyance at having to use words, “Can we play?  I want you, Clarke”.  Lexa cringed a little...not knowing what to call their girlfriend in this headspace.  But Clarke (as nice as the name sounds) didn’t fit here.

The blonde didn’t say anything as she picked up the harness - which were more like briefs with a hole in the front - and fitted the dick through the hole.  “Stand up, pup.  Let’s get this on you then, hmm?”, within ten seconds Lexa had changed their briefs over and was bounding over to the bedroom, dick flopping a little between their legs.  Clarke followed with a smile on her face...hiding the nervousness she had over the whole situation.  What would Lexa be like?  Would this hurt or be more rough?  

Clarke didn't know what to expect.  Lexa could practically see the nervousness radiating off the blonde’s body as she took her shirt off.   

Lexa sat on the bed and threw the pup headspace away for a moment to comfort the blonde, a pillow in her lap that pressed the dick between her thighs down, “Clarke, it's okay.  We don't have to do this...i can take care of it if you like”.

Clarke’s heart swelled, “I don't know what to expect...i want to do this with you.  I mean seriously, you could probably see my clit throbbing right now.  I am just nervous...”.

“Slow and together?” Lexa asked tentatively, standing and kissing the girl’s cheek.  Clarke nodded, allowing her sweatpants to hit the floor along with her bra and undies.  

Lexa lost themselves for a moment, just taking in the pale beauty that was Clarke.  Lexa dropped the pillow and pretty much leaped onto the bed on all fours, Clarke followed closely and did the same.  The pair faced each other for a moment, sharing the air between them before crashing their lips together when the sexual tension exploded and broke.  Lexa couldn’t help the buck of their hips as the blonde broke the kiss, exposing her neck and sighing heavily.  The brunette gave the tender flesh a short and sharp nip before moving around the bed to be behind Clarke; gently rubbing their cheek against Clarke’s round ass.  To say that lexa as an ‘ass’ person, was an understatement.  

The brunette shifted to press a soft kiss to each side of Clarke’s ass before pressing another to the blonde’s literally dripping cunt.  Lexa lapped greedily as the wetness grunting softly, drawing whimpers from Clarke as the girls back arched and fell with each swipe.  Her knees spread too, opening up her cunt for Lexa to feast their eyes on.  So pink and deliciously wet.

Lexa moved up closer to Clarke, moulding her chest and belly to Clarke’s back.  The tip of their girthy cock just pressing against the blonde’s.

The blonde whimpered, pushing her hips back in desperation for some friction, “Lex, please.  I want this.”.  Lexa dropped their head to nip at the back of Clarke’s neck softly, growling lowly, “Patience”.  A pitiful whine ripped through the blonde's lips as Lexa bucked their hips forward; the head of the cock popping inside, sealed in by Clarke’s tightened cunt.  Satisfied by the groan, Lexa kept pushing through; just slow enough to make Clarke keep begging for more - even though the slight burn of the stretch. 

Clarke whined, trying to get more friction from the cock splitting her wide open, “Fuck, your so big Lex.  I can feel you...please Lex.  Fuck me...”.

The brunette said nothing, instead pulling out all the way to the head and then slamming back into the blonde, sending shockwaves through both of them as their clits and cunts throbbed with want.  Lexa sealed her teeth around a fold of skin at the back of Clarke’s neck and set a brutal pace that had them both soaring to new heights of pleasure.  Groans, whines and grunts filled the room as Clarke’s wetness dripped down her thighs.  

Lexa put more weight on Clarke’s back as she moved one hand to press little circles into the blonde’s aching and throbbing clit; Clarke tumbled into her first orgasm.  Shaking, whimpering and writhing underneath Lexa’s strong body as they still pumped in and out of her at a slowing pace.  Drawing out every last aftershock they could.  

In her blissed out state, lexa still gently pumping in and out of her aching cunt, “we should be doing that more often...actually...we are definitely doing that more often”.  And those were her last intelligible words before she slumped down onto the bed and let herself be surrounded by Lexa as they took her into their arms and held her close.  Each slight and accidental graze of her nipples, cunt and clit sent aftershocks through her entire body - they amused Lexa.  The shudders and sharp intakes of breath were adorable - not that Lexa ‘accidentally’ brushed her clit to get those reactions at all.

Clarke was quickly claimed by sleep - totally unaware that Lexa hadn’t had release.  The brunette couldn’t blame her though...it was amazing to see Clarke like that...so primal.  So needy even.

It reminded Lexa of all these fanfictions she used to read…the alpha-beta-omega ones.  Where the Omega was so desperate for their Alpha, and vice versa; unable to be truly satisfied until they took their alpha’s knot.  Lexa had just had an awfully brilliant idea.  Dildos with knots...surely someone makes them.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Comments and Kudos fuel my fire XD
> 
> Again - prompts welcome!


	3. This is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was home. It was weird and kinky but, definitely nothing to be ashamed of. 
> 
> Clarke and Lexa slipped back under the covers - still warm and soft - and cuddled up nice and close. Lexa broke the comfortable silence, “Well we broke the one school rule we followed in high school” they said, looking up at Clarke who had a quizzical look on her face, “There is definitely no room for Jesus here!”.

When Clarke woke up, the ache was as unforgiving as the midday sun; inescapable.  

 

Everything is dark around her, the warmth of Lexa’s body as they slept next to her grounded her in the moment. The blonde’s mind wandered briefly to how they fell asleep that night.  Lexa curled up like a little koala next to her; their fingers intertwined.  

Clarke, now laying on her front with her hand still tangled in the hem of lexa’s shirt. As she takes in her surroundings, she remembers the ache radiating from her chest. And God, it hurt.  The dampness coating her own sleep shirt around her breasts alerting her to the source of the ache.

Clarke sleepily grumbled to herself, “Why the fuck did I do this shit...”.

 

Pushing herself up onto the headboard and flicking the bedside lamp on, Clarke assessed her options.  Crossing her arms across her breasts alleviated the pain for a few moments - it was almost pleasurable - but another problem surfaced…

Clarke looked down at Lexa, they tossed in their sleep and stretched out until their feet hit the frame at the bottom of the bed.  The yellow light from the lamp cascaded across the sheets and framed their face by illuminating the mess that the pillows had made of the luscious and thick brunette hair.  

 

The brunette’s eyes fluttered open, Lexa mumbled in a surprisingly intelligible manner, “Turn the light off and come back down here babe...is cold”.

Clarke almost chuckled, “Always so needy, always”.  

Lexa turned over and propped themself up on their elbows, looking up at Clarke.  That’s when the brunette had woken up enough for the penny to drop...again.  

They raised an eyebrow at the slightly cringing blonde, “You alright up there?”.

 

Clarke couldn't say no, she just nodded, her jaw clenched tightly, “I guess I was too caught up in the lovely idea of being able to let you nurse from me that I totally forgot the downsides...this being one of them”, she huffed again, “sore and leaky boobs”.  She tried a small chuckle and a watery smile, not wanting to alarm Lexa too much. Lexa couldn’t help the small giggle that left their mouth.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help, sweetie?” they asked genuinely; it may have been like 3 am but Lexa hated seeing their blonde princess in any kind of pain or discomfort.  

 

Clarke began to peel the covers off her lower half, “I know it is probably too soon for you to want to nurse from me… I might just go for a shower and try to move things along a little...” the blonde couldn’t hide the nerves in her voice.  

 

Lexa’s arm shot out from underneath her to hold Clarke in place, “Don't go...” and in an instant Clarke had layed back on the headboard, waiting.  Lexa continued speaking but more quietly this time, “Will you let me help...please.  Even if i just come to the shower with you”.  Clarke nodded.

 

The pair slowly made their way out of bed into the ensuite, Clarke turning the shower nozzle to the warmest their bodies could handle.  No more words had been exchanged until their bodies were nestled comfortably under the waterfall of sublimely warm water; just the occasional passing peck and nuzzle as they stripped down and tied each others hair up.

 

Both comfortably pressed up against the other, Lexa pressing her front to Clarke’s back.  Their arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist and their chin resting comfortable on Clarke’s shoulder.  

 

“Feeling any better, baby?” Lexa cooed softly, gently pressing little kisses to the soft skin of Clarke’s neck; admiring the marks her teeth had made the day before.  The purple and red in the bruise blended together so beautifully.  

 

Clarke exhaled heavily in a half-laugh, “a little...my boobs still hurt though.  I think  it's safe to say that children aren't on the agenda for us… I have my hands and boobs full with you.”, they both smiled widely and shared a soft kiss on the lips.  

 

Clarke moved her arms from Lexa’s and began palming her own breasts, gently squeezing droplets and tiny streams of milk from her nipples.  The pressure slowly faded, emphasis on slowly.  Deep down inside she knew that having Lexa nurse from her would be so much more effective and not to mention pleasurable.  For some reason, Lexa may have a huge thing for her ass but did wonders the second their lips met Clarke’s breasts.  They knew exactly how to work them; each nip, swipe and suck made tingles shoot through the blondes body.  

 

Clarke’s internal monologue was interrupted by the warmth of another pair of hands prying her own away, “Let me” Lexa cooed softly.  The blonde took advantage of Lexa’s strong body and relaxed back into it, surrendering totally to the feeling of Lexa’s hands drawing milk out of her breasts.  Little by little the ache and soreness washed away like the droplets of milk cascading down her body.   

 

The last drops that Lexa milked from the blonde were met with a sigh of relief and soft lips pressing kisses to her jawline, “Thankyou Lex” the blonde whispered.  

Lexa continued gently massaging Clarke’s breasts, not with an aim but just to appreciate them.  Clarke may be more than just a pretty face with a lovely body but it never hurts to appreciate those things every once in a while.  

 

The pair slinked out of the shower, the warm air still causing little goosebumps on their skin.  Cheesy as it may have been, Lexa dried Clarke and Clarke dried Lexa.  It was like their unofficial ‘honeymoon’ all over again.  They didn’t even try to hide it, they were the Princess and Commander of sap.

 

Clarke and lexa slipped back under the covers - still warm and soft - and cuddled up nice and close. Lexa broke the comfortable silence, “Well we broke the one school rule we followed in high school” they said, looking up at Clarke who had a quizzical look on her face, “There is definitely no room for Jesus here!”.  Both burst out into laughter, Lexa had always had a sick sense of humour.  

 

“I do not know why I love you, Lex.  Seriously.” Clarke said, feigning all seriousness.  Clarke and Lexa lay there in each other's embrace, enjoying the company and silence of the night.   The brunette shimmied down Clarke’s body, far enough to nuzzle a pink nipple with their nose.  Lexa had turned into a little koala in a matter of seconds.

 

Clarke just couldn’t say no to the big eyes looking up at her like a little puppy would, “Alright then little one, go ahead” the blonde said quietly.  Lexa discretely licked her lips and sealed them over a pink straining nipple and began to suck gently; being very careful with their teeth.  Clarke’s head sunk back into half a pillow and the headboard while she drew little circles with her thumb on the brunette’s side.  The ambience of the wind accompanied by little sucking sounds and pops was music to her ears.

  
This was home.  It was weird and kinky but, definitely nothing to be ashamed of.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire XD
> 
> This is the end for now...id love some prompts though.

**Author's Note:**

> Id love to hear what you think.  
> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire XD
> 
> Id also love it if any of you have prompts for me - any kind. You can comment them here or message/ask me on tumblr, secret-diary-of-a-schoolgirl.


End file.
